generationfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Zentradi
Zentradi are a cloned race from a Galaxy Trillions of light years from our own. They arrived through the Delta Triangle where it is believed there is a stable wormhole, or portal that link out two Galaxies. Physiology The Zentradi are 5 times larger then a Human. Human in appearance, they have plum skin colorization, and hair color varies the spectrum. All known Zentradi are males. and are thought to be clones. They seem to have a psychological need for a substance called Protoculture. It is believed that Protoculture is part of their DNA that needs replenishing. From samples that were gathered by Dr Elita Jurani it is in itself a RNA strand that can copy any genetic code. But it is very unstable. A slight energy charge in 2387, cause a shockwave hat destroyed part of Starbase 140, and destroyed the Cestus IV Yards. History First Contact Early 2387, the USS Crusader (NCC-51492) successfully captured a Pirate ship crew. All but the Commander Nova had died from what appeared to be a Self destruct mechanism in their DNA. Dr Elita Jurani had theorized they were clones, and that their DNA was engineered to hide their life signs, as well as self destruct when captured. Further examination on Starbase 140 lead them to the RNA of one of the clones. Well examining the smaple, it exploded, creating a devastating shockwave. With in an hour of the Shockwave, an Armada of Zentradi ships decended on the Starbase. All ships, and fighters scrambled, but the Zentradi ships were massive compared to Federation Ships. Soon, personel from all over start to disappear. They arrive in a suspension tank, unable to move, and in intense pain as if their flesh is being ripped off of them. All looked doomed as Commander Teshurr ordered to Ram the Crusader into the lead Battle Cruiser. Just then, Captain Greene returned, and belayed that order. Instead, she hailed them, and issue the non conditional surrender of the fleet. With that, the Zentradi returned the crew to their ships, or stations, and then retreated back heading to the Delta Triangle. The Denias system The USS Fuller was sent in place of the Federation to escort critical supplies to the Klingon Empire. The USS Nepal was also in the Convoy, but they never reached the Klingon border. The IKV O'Klath was sent to investigate, and they also seemed to disappear. Finally the Crusader was sent to the area, and uncovered a secret installation where the Zentradi were performing experiments on Humanoid species. They also uncovered an interest in reproduction. The Talosian Incident The Zentradi, along with Juraan enlisted the help of the Talosians in the purpose of creating a pure Zentradi/Humanoid female. In return, the Talosians recieve genetic material to use to clone there own humanoid colony. The Talosians using their mental abilities, get the Crusader to fight a mock battle, as they abduct Captain Greene, and Lieutenant D'Real, to perform their experiments. Then send the Crusader speeding away from Talos System unaware of what really transpired. The experiments went unhindered, as they produced 3 prototypes. One of which Hermaphrodite, and a perfect copy of Captain Greene. In the process of experimentation, Lt D'Real was impregnated by Captain Greene. As the Crusader was fast approaching, Juraan placed D'Real, and Nova disguised as Candela on a Orion cruiser that was remotely programed to attack the Crusader. Meanwhile, the Zentradi hold on to Candela to create more clones of her. Culture The Zentradi are bred to be a Policing race. To battle the enemies of their masters. A faction of Zentradi though came to resent their masters. Seeing this, they cut back their supply of protoculture so they could not get enough Zentradi to overthrow them. Since then, the Zentradi have been searching for any traces protoculture. It wasn't until Juraan made contact that they seen a female, in the form of Nova. With the prospect of Reproduction without the need of protoculture was too good to be true. They arranged a deal to supply Juraan with weapons, ships, and technology if he aids them in their quest to reproduce. The Zentradi, have no Art, no music, and no further education beyond the tools they are given. Space craft The Zentradi have basically 2 craft. The Super Dimensional Fortress that is over 3,500 meters in length, and the Battle Cruiser, that's over 2,400 Meters in length. Both ships carry powerful Ion Cannons, and plasma Torpedoes. Yet the power signature on the Super Dimensional Fortress suggest there is yet a more powerful weapon at their disposal. The Zentradi have minimal shielding. The sheer mass alone of the ships creates a deflector effect for the ship to travel. Rarely does a ship travel alone. A common tactic is a fleet move of 50-100 ships. Technology Zentradi, although posessing greater technology in some areas, but lacking in others. All these processes are performed automatically. Apparently only a choice few have the education to maintain these systems. Zentradi have no Sciences, but they do have Doctors. Tru'al, the Commander of the Fleet, and his First Officer Jah'tru have alot of knowlesge, especially the sciences. Zentradi also can reduce their size in a process call Micronization. Background information * The Zentradi portrayed are closer to those of Robotech, with minor elemental changes. ROBOTECH.com Category:Species